


All I Ever Wanted

by xwords



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Dark Cupid never happened either, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gaberiel Agreste was Hawk Moth, Hurt/Comfort, I just love these characters, Identity Reveal, New villian, Not Canon Compliant all the Time, Oblivio never happened, Other, Slice of Life with a dash of doom, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, its complicated, kinda a soulmate au, more about that later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwords/pseuds/xwords
Summary: It had been six years since a Dupain-Cheng had set foot in this building.  No wonder the shelves had collapsed, the counters had grown a film, and the windows had shattered.  There wasn’t any love left behind when her family moved away.Marinette summoned some strength as she stepped deeper into her new, but at the same time, old home.  She was going to bring the love back to this place and create a new sense of belonging to the bakery.  This was her new beginning, her start over, and a safe bet at a better life, she was sure of it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 35
Kudos: 118





	1. Returning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a new project because god knows I don't have enough between my multiple original works and my Sally Face fanfiction. I just love this fandom so much and this show has so much potential with it's setting, characters and lore so I had to write this. This plotline has been bouncing around in my head for quite a while so please enjoy! Thank you to everyone that has read so far and I look forward to updating in the future. I am gonna update every other week at the latest so stay tuned if you want to see more! c:  
> You can find me on quotev and tumblr under the user .xwords! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

Windows laden with fog, the smells inside threatened to spill into the crossroads outside. Perfumes of yeast, of boiling jams and melting sugar would swamp your senses as you drove by a quaint little bakery. Warmth seemed to gather here, drawing patrons inside to have a taste of the Dupain-Cheng home, even if it was a fleeting taste compared to the love that dwelled in the baker’s hearts. Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng would share every little piece of comfort they could with the people of Paris, every taste that they could create, every discount they could afford. It was more than a livelihood for them, it was a sense of duty to make every person that rang the bakery doorbell feel like a part of their little family.

For the most part, it worked and loyal customers kept them afloat even through the toughest of times. Some even admitted to dropping in out of loneliness versus hunger, but all patrons left in the same state, content and warm.

Warmth was something that Marinette craved now. Dewy glass sat in front of her now dry and cracked. The shelves behind the window pane presented Marinette with a thick layer of dust, not the fresh-made rolls that once sat there. The faded sign swayed next to the tattered canopy, a cold breeze making the rusted hinges screech against the cold. It wasn’t even legible anymore, years of weather and neglect had left it as barren as the building it adorned.

Marinette pulled her luggage a little closer to her and plunged the chilled metal key in her hand into the keyhole. The door swung open, eerily quiet, as if to not wake whatever sleeping sense of dread lay within. Floorboards cried under Marinette’s heavy footsteps, her shoulders sagged as she set her suitcase to the side and scanned the sight before her.

Sad.

There were no other words to describe the scene in front of her. Her childhood memories felt so far away in comparison to the graveyard of a bakery before her, but then again, what did she expect?

It had been six years since a Dupain-Cheng had set foot in this building. No wonder the shelves had collapsed, the counters had grown a film and the windows had shattered. There wasn’t any love left behind when her family moved away.

Marinette summoned some strength as she stepped deeper into her new, but at the same time old home. She was going to bring the love back to this place and create a new sense of belonging to the bakery. This was her new beginning, her start over and a safe bet at a better life, she was sure of it.

She’d better get to dusting soon though, Tikki was sneezing and sniffling from her coat pocket despite the only airborne dirt coming from Marinette’s slow walk.

Marinette trudged to the third floor, the apartment, and threw her luggage onto the covered couch. It was still mid-day and her flight had been quiet enough for her to rest on the way here, so nothing felt right to do at this moment but get started.

The first line of business was getting the windows open to the Paris summer air. This musty smell was headache inducing. Those nails boarding up the downstairs looked old and loose, ready to pop out and let in the light once again. It would be a sin to leave them in now that Marinette had seen them. 

Now, where did Papaw leave that crowbar again? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Through clouds of dirt, Marinette scrubbed, wiped, fanned, swept and even polished up the old bakery. After three days of constantly opening the windows from dawn until dusk and running all the creaky fans on high, the air was finally beginning to clear. Counters weren’t sparkling, but they were clean. The shelves that had long since become decrepit were replaced with steel framed displays, perfect for lining with pastries and deserts. 

Marinette scanned her surroundings one more time with a shy smile. There was light back in this place, sunlight and fresh air coming in through scuffed glass. The windows needed work, they were the last thing on Marinette’s list to spruce up before she went back to China. 

Untying her bandana and letting her raven hair fall around her waist, Marinette stepped out onto the sidewalk. She dusted off her jeans and tank top as she walked around to inspect the glass from the outside. Her pale skin was itching with grime, but she knew a shower wasn’t too far away now. All she needed to do was figure out if the glass had to be replaced or if she could salvage it. 

After five minutes of pacing in front of the shop and squinting at the various scratches in the glass, Marinette figured both glass panes had to be replaced. Another financial extravagance she was not looking forward to.

“M-Marinette? Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

Mari knew that voice. She wheeled on her heels and blue eyes met brown. Alya Cesaire swore she could feel lightning shooting out along her limbs, her mind was swimming. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was standing in front of her, in front of the bakery! It was as if time had caught up with Alya all at once, as if Mari had never left.

Alya felt her brow furrow.

She had left, Mari had left her and Paris a long time ago.

“Alya! My goodness, it’s so good to see you!” Marinette’s face paled despite the excitement she was oozing. “How are you?”

“I’m fine… what are you doing back here?” Alya asked, resting an unsure hand on the collar of her suit.

“I’m moving back.”

“For good?”

Marinette hesitated, but nodded eagerly.

“Oh,” Alya said, tucking a piece of red hair behind her ear,”that’s… good.”

Marinette smiled, but the gesture didn’t reach her eyes. Slowly, she approached Alya, putting out a shy hand. Alya stood still as stone, merely watching the awkward mellow out in front of her and turn to tension. There was so much to be said, so much to yell about, but you can’t really get all that out on a public sidewalk on a work night.

“Alya, I know you’re probably confused, but I’d be happy to explain everything. It’s a long story and-”

“Confused doesn’t even begin to cover it, Marinette.”

“I know! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Marinette’s posture softened, her eyes were pleading as she outstretched her hand just a bit farther towards Alya. “I want to explain it all properly, could I maybe invite you over f-for t-tea? Maybe this weekend?”

Alya’s shock had vanished and the tension had thickened, just from the intensity of her stare, but underneath it all was a speck of curiosity. The hurt was still there, painfully thudding against Alya’s common sense, but this was years later. Years with no contact. Years never knowing if she was alive or dead. Years feeling abandoned. Years later here she was, smiling and asking to hang out like nothing had happened.

“I’ll think about it.” Alya stated, pushing past Marinette with a deep-seeded scowl on her face.

Marinette thought about chasing after her, maybe if she spilled her guts at Alya’s feet on the side of the street they could go back to being friends. Maybe if she just started bawling about how sorry she was, maybe she should just scream at her to never come back to the bakery, maybe-

A low hum came from the base of Marinette’s neck, underneath her hair. The quiet melody grounded Mari, and the soft padding of little hands on her neck reminded her where she was.

This wasn’t middle school anymore. Paris was not the same Paris that Marinette had left behind, things, places and people were bound to change. If that meant Alya wasn’t meant to be in her life anymore, then who was she to complain. She was the one that chose to cut off contact.

The hum grew a little louder, taking the shape of a popular song Mari had heard on the radio earlier this morning.

“Thanks, Tikki,” Marinette whispered.

“Anytime, May-may.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Mari’s delight, the trip to China was short and uneventful. She packed up her remaining belongings, said her final goodbyes and boarded her last plane, in what she hoped would be a long time. Overseas travel is hard to do, much more so when you are trying to do so as inconspicuously as possible. The good thing was that Marinette had brought the rest of her life with this second trip, she wouldn’t be missing anything in China. 

Her aunt could stay in touch well enough through the phone as far as Marinette was concerned. Unwarranted opinions and self-motivated suggestions were harder to enforce over a screen.

So this was it. Belongings were unpacked, the apartment was clean, the bakery was ready to be remodeled, and Mari was ready to let her hair down for the first time in a month.

And she decided the best way to do that was a walk through Paris.

Marinette couldn’t remember the last time she had walked along these parks towards the Eiffel tower. Blue skylines were just as wide, but so much shorter from a grounded view. Nothing could compare to throwing herself up as high as she could before looking down on Paris from far above the iconic tower. Today was not a day for sightseeing, at least not for Marinette.

“Momma, can we get ice cream?”

Big, green eyes looked up at Marinette, plagued with layers of want and glimmers of hope. Bits of straight, black hair were bursting from the french braid along the back of the little girl’s head. Her sun-kissed skin was olive in shade, purely from too much time spent outside. If she had been born a calmer soul, her skin would probably be a mirror image of her mother’s, pale and easy to burn.

“I don’t see why not,” Marinette said, glancing up to see a familiar ice cream cart sitting at the peak of the bridge overlooking the Seine. A smile creeped onto Marinette’s lips. She remembered that cart.

Mother and daughter walked up, hand-in-hand.

“Good evening, mademoiselle,” the ice cream vendor said, with a deep bow directed to the little girl. “What might your name be, little one?”

“Lydie.”

“And what a lovely name that is! Mine is Andre!”

The ice cream vendor caught eyes with Marinette and a shimmer cast over his cheery smile. Marinette outstretched a hand holding 5 Euros and asked politely for two scoops. Andre paused a moment, giving Mari a hearty chuckle before shaking his head.

“You wouldn’t happen to be the Dupain-Cheng’s girl, would you?” he asked.

“Andre, I’m flattered,” Marinette gasped,”You remember me?”

“I never forget a lonely face in need of a little bit of sweet, but it seems you have found your sweet! And how lovely she is!” Andre turned to Lydie, mischief in his mind,”Do we have a favorite, little one? If I didn’t know any better I would guess….’

“Strawberry!” Lydie said, her cheeks pinking in excitement.

“Strawberry! Of course, but we can’t just settle for one, my dear,” Andre scooped up a hearty scoop of pink and placed it in a waffle cone that glittered with sugar.

Marinette wondered if this was the best idea.

“No, we need a dash of indulgence with this fruity treat, a white scoop of vanilla to encourage your bright, white smile!” Andre said, getting down on one knee and offering the frozen desert with a lavish gesture.

Lydie did nothing to hide her excitement as she grabbed the cone and plunged nose-first into a mouthful of ice cream. Her napkin fluttered to the ground, her attention completely wrapped up in the glistening sugar in front of her. Mari tapped a finger on Lydie’s shoulder and motioned to Andre. Lydie looked lost for only a moment before perking up again and giving a little bow to the ice cream vendor.

“Merci, mon-sure.” Lydie said.

Andre gave a cheeky grin to little Lydie as she backed up enough to stand behind Marinette’s billowing skirt. 

“Thank you, Andre,” Marinette said, pushing the money forward.

With a shake of his head, Andre said,”Don’t mention it, Marinette, not even with your euros.”

“Andre!”

“I mean it, deary,”Andre scooped up two scoops, one dark chocolate and the other a light green lime,”just make sure that when you get that bakery all fixed up you include those coffee-flavored macaroons on the menu. I can’t find a place in Paris that makes them like your papa!”

“I will,” Marinette said, accepting the ice cream and taking the hand of her daughter,”a dozen will be on the house whenever you come by.”

With that, Mari and Lydie continued toward the Eiffel tower, each staring in awe at the outline of it against the pink sunset. Dew twinkled from atop tree leaves and underfoot against the sun-bleached asphalt. Hues of red, yellow and blush spanned along the horizon and inbetween the buildings like a postcard. People talked amongst themselves and shuffled past each other in indifferent silence, but still Mari noticed the occasional passer-by pausing to admire the evening scene reflecting off the Seine.

“Is Paris always pink and yellow at night?” Lydie asked, her emerald irises glowing in the evening light.

“No, mon chou, not always,” Marinette sighed, swinging the little girl’s free hand, ”sometimes it is purple, or bright red, or even a light gray. It all depends on the people of Paris.”

“Do Parisians paint their sky?” Lydie asked, her forehead wrinkled in thought.

“No,” Mari laughed, looking down at her daughter,”but depending on how the people of Paris feel, you tend to see different colors. It is about what you see, not what is there.”

Lydie huffed in contempt, this wasn’t the first time her mother had been so cryptic with her. A part of her enjoyed hearing the silly explanations mom came up with, but the logical part of her had long deduced that they made no sense. She often told her mom as much.

“That makes no sense.”

“Do you want it to?” Mari asked with another giggle.

“Yes.”

“Then... you will see all kinds of colors while you are here in Paris. In the sky, in the waters, in the shops, and even on the people! It’s just a matter of time.” 

Marinette twirled her little girl, relishing the mirth of her reaction. Her ice cream spilled a couple drops on the light blue dress she was wearing, but Lydie didn’t seem to mind and neither did Marinette. Their time apart at the beginning of the month had left them itching for each other’s company and this evening was the perfect playdate.

“Can I see it all tonight, maman?” Lydie asked, crunching down on her waffle cone.

“Not tonight, mon chou.”

“...Can I have a puppy?”

Marinette narrowed her eyes, but a sense of endearment tugged at the corner of her mouth. 

“I was wondering when you were going to ask that again.”

“So I can?”

“No.”

“Please. Please, maman.”

“No.”

“I’ll take good care of it and you won’t have to do anything, please, please, please, plea-”

“No, mon chou.” Marinette said firmly, giving Lydie’s hand a small squeeze.

Lydie huffed, but more out of defeat than aggravation. It was then that Mari nudged her shoulder and pointed up. Lydie’s mouthful of ice cream went down with a gulp as she looked straight up into the inner-workings of the Eiffel tower. It’s brown steelwork latticed together like lace, each bolt and brace looked miniscule in the grand presentation before Lydie’s eyes. What’s more, the colorful hues of the sunset were leaking through the patterns and reflecting off of every other bracket.

Marinette put a hand on Lydie’s head, tilting her head back just a bit more to meet her eye.

“Want to go up?”

Lydie nodded, a cheshire grin taking over her open mouth.

“Then we go up.”

“Then what?”

“Then home to bed.”

“Maman!”

“Shush, you have school tomorrow.”

“Maaaaamaaannnnn!”


	2. Just Settle Down

For the first time in a long time, Marinette was singing. To be fair, it wasn’t on key and it certainly wasn’t in tune, but it was light-hearted. 

The past six months felt so far away. The world seemed safe and warm in a half-renovated, half-functional kitchen. On top of that, the dreary atmosphere surrounding the bakery was finally beginning to clear. Cracks still adorned the windows like dew, the doorways still needed to be sanded from the hip up (she had only bothered to smooth over as far as Lydie could reach), and the faded sign was still hopelessly creaking in the wind, but there was progress. The walls were stripped and replastered, now it was just a matter of repainting, then moving all the shelves and displays back in. After that was done, Marinette could focus on replacing the window panes and repainting her parent’s signature over it. Just a couple more weeks.

And with Lydie happily attending her first day of elementary school, Marinette would have plenty of time to get the business running just in time for the Christmas season.

Marinette couldn’t be floating any higher.

It’s too bad she didn’t notice Tikki zipping away to hide in the cupboard before the doorbell chimed. It’s even worse that she had no time to mentally prepare herself for who was letting themselves into her unopened bakery.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette stood face-to-face with the source of many restless nights. Despite how biasedly horrid her nightmares had depicted him, Mari couldn’t see a difference. Same icy blue eyes. Same rock-solid blonde hair. Same sharpened jawline. Hell, he even stood as straight as a king before his court.

“Mr. Agreste.” Marinette said, her tone level.

She had thought maybe she and Lydie could at least get settled into their new life a little bit before she had to make this confrontation. She should have known she wasn’t having this conversation on her terms, but on his. 

“I see you have moved back into this little flat.” Gabriel said, his eyes never wavering from Marinette.

“Yes,” Marinette stood a little taller, taking a step forward to block Gabriel from taking even another step into her home,”me and my daughter are settling in quite nicely. I plan on opening the bakery again to support our lives here.”

“The bakery will open. When?”

“As soon as I finish sprucing it up.”

“So you have no expectations of me to-”

“Mr. Agreste.” Marinette cut the man off, ”I only want to allow my daughter to grow up in the beautiful city of Paris. I want her to learn how to bake, knead, cook, and provide for herself, just like her mother will be doing for her. I have no expectations for anything or anyone other than myself, sir.”

Marinette set her broom aside and scanned the fixed facial expression of the towering man in front of her. Six years ago this would have terrified her, but nothing could threaten this safe space anymore. No one could threaten her daughter’s new hope for a normal life, not even a very demeaning, heartless Gabriel Agreste. 

“I see, so you two will be living here indefinitely?”

“Yes.”

“Could a sum of money perhaps convince you to move elsewhere? Even if still in France?”

“No. I do not want money, Mr. Agreste.” Marinette said, her voice gaining a little more volume. “I _need_ to provide for my daughter entirely and utterly on my own. We want a _quiet_ life.”

Marinette let the silence take over, but she held the man’s glare. She vaguely registered the sound of someone tapping at a keyboard behind Mr. Agreste. Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette made out a slender silhouette, a pointed nose, and a head of neat dark hair pulled back and hairsprayed. Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel’s right hand woman and terrifyingly connected assistant. 

Marinette held back a snort. Of course the rat of a man couldn’t come to confront her alone. Spineless prude.

“Not a single Euro?” Agreste asked in a condescending manner.

“Not one.”

“Favors?”

“Unnecessary.”

“Legal association?”

“Unwelcome.”

“Involvement?”

“Not needed, Mr. Agreste,” Marinette took a slow step forward until her tense frame was so close she could practically smell the overpriced cologne off of his stiff collar. “The only thing I will ever ask you is to never step foot in my bakery again or go anywhere near my daughter. Does that sound good?”

“Indeed.”

With that, the man gave a quick glance to his surroundings through squinted eyes and turned his back on Marinette. Nathalie stayed behind only a moment more, her face stoic, but not as lifeless as her employer. Marinette saw something in it, perhaps disapproval?

Without a word, the woman stepped out the door.

It was still for a while, but Marinette couldn’t help feeling on edge. Her doubts were swirling again and the stress of consequences flooded her from head to toe. The bakery didn’t feel warm anymore, it was safe, so much safer than China, but it was cold. Agreste had given it his own personal touch.

“Hey? You okay?” Tikki asked.

Her little, red, spotted figure, no bigger than a keychain, floated up into Marinette’s face. The spotted creature laid a single paw on Mari’s nose and smiled warmly. She couldn’t hide it though, her eyes were sad.

“I’m alright.” Marinette said through the rock in her throat.

“You don’t need to be scared of him, May-may. He seemed satisfied to leave us alone. We can start over here, I know it! Don’t worry.”

She wasn’t scared of Agreste. She was scared for her daughter’s well-being.

“He’d better not say a word to her, Tikki. Not a word.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette had to wonder if she really was lady luck, because her day was just getting more and more difficult. First the incident with Gabriel, then a bag of stale flour had ripped open all over the floor, and now she was going to pick her daughter up from school early. Between Tikki’s exaggerated outcries against Gabriel and the still omnipresent flour that had somehow gotten onto the second floor, Mari was overstimulated. Her only daughter was getting into mischief on the first day of 1st grade.

Tonight was going to be a wine night.

Marinette made her way up the school steps, trying to talk herself through whatever scolding Lydie needed to get. The principal had mentioned another classmate, but hadn’t gone into detail otherwise.

After stopping for directions at the teacher’s lounge, Marinette found herself standing in front of a double-doored office. The little, gold encrusted plate next to the door read a name that Marinette was not expecting. 

_Principal Raincomprix._

 _As in Sabrina Raincomprix?_ Marinette thought, _surely it’s just a coincidence…._

The door opened on a scene that Marinette could not have prepared herself for even in the best of circumstances. 

Lydie’s hands were buried into a gray-scale suit with the type of death grip that Marinette didn’t think her toddler had in her. Her daughter was attempting to scale the suit like a jungle gym. The red-head wearing the suit was holding another child above her head, the toddler’s flushed face scrunched up in an indigent pout and their arms crossed tightly. Although airborn and silent, Marinette noted that the other toddler’s brown hair was jagged and uneven. Oh dear lord, did Lydie do that?

Sitting at a rather large desk with an outstretched hand and muttering advice was a much older Sabrina Raincomprix. Marinette couldn’t be wrong, it was the same wide cheekbones, teal eyes, and straight red hair.

A particularly loud outcry in mandarin that was far from appropriate brought Marinette out of her flabbergasted stupor.

“Lydie. Josephine. Dupain-Cheng.” 

If Marinette hadn’t been so upset by her daughter’s behaviour, she would have laughed at how quickly Lydie launched herself off her victim. The little girl tumbled towards her mother, spewing incoherent sentences of fused mandarin and english.

“安静 (be quiet).” Marinette warned, raising a finger to her own mouth in emphasis.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” Sabrina asked.

Marinette nodded and smiled apologetically as the principal seated herself into her chair with a low exhale. It was only then that she turned to acknowledge the other adult in the room. 

Marinette froze.

“Alya?” The name left Mari’s mouth before she could stop it.

“Uh, yeah, hi.” Alya said, running a hand through her undone curls.

Alya prided herself on being able to keep her profiling subtle when she worked, but the saucer-wide eyes she was bouncing between Lydie and Marinette were entirely involuntary. Her comfort level crashed through the floor and from the look on Marinette’s face her comfort had done something similar. The childhood friends both took a deep breath at the same time and whipped around to face Principal Raincomprix.

“So what happened?”

“What’s this about?”

The women spoke in unison, casting each other uneasy glances as they did.

Sabrina cleared her throat and motioned to the low-sitting loveseat that sat in front of her desk. Alya and Marinette both took a seat, Alya on the left with her child still curled up in her lap, Marinette on the right with Lydie sitting opposite from Alya.

“It seems Ms. Lydie and Ms. Nicolette got into a little altercation in art class. They were removed for disruptive behaviour after things escalated.”

Marinette heard a little bit of murmuring come from the bundle in Alya’s arms and glanced to see two little hazel eyes peeking out. The little girl had prominent dimples on both cheeks and a small, faded pink heart drawn on the tip of her nose. Her black T-shirt and jeans were dotted in glitter, twinkling in the dim office light.

Nicolette caught Mari’s eye and stuck her nose up, burying her expression in her mom’s chest just a little deeper. 

“What caused it?” Alya asked, her gaze locked with Sabrina.

“I believe Nicolette’s gum somehow ended up in Lydie’s hair. Ms. Lydie responded by going after Nicolette’s bangs with the safety scissors.”

“Lydie.” Marinette huffed in stern disappointment.

“She put it there!” Lydie retorted, but cowered under her mother’s gaze.

“That doesn’t matter,” Marinette scolded,”Ms. Nicolette didn’t want her hair cut!”

“Yeah!” Nicolette chimed in, sitting up straight on Alya’s lap,”You’re just mean!”

“Nico, shush.” Alya muttered, clearly just as upset as her daughter.

“But I don’t want gum in my hair!” Lydie said, angry tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

“Well then, don’t sit in my chair tomorrow and there won’t be any more gum.” Nicolette announced, crossing her arms with a resentful scowl,”In fact, I won’t eat gum ever again if you never-”

"That’s enough, Nicolette.” Alya interrupted,”Did you put the gum in her hair on purpose?”

Alya shared a stern look with her daughter. Nicolette gulped and let out a weak sound of denial, but Alya raised an accusatory eyebrow. Slowly, Nicolette began to form tears of her own.

“But she was sitting in my chair! Right next to Pierre and I always sit next to Pierr-”

“Nicolette.”

Marinette glanced down at her own daughter who seemed to be enjoying the show. The back of her head did indeed have a small, blue wad of chewed gum stuck to it. Thank god it was low enough for Marinette to salvage into a bob or long pixie cut in the worst case scenario. A little peanut butter or oil on it and a good hair wash should undo all the damage, but as for Nicolette….

Marinette scanned the chopped bangs and inwardly cringed. Lydie had managed to cut right near the roots, there wouldn’t even be enough to bobby pin back for a little while.

As for Sabrina? She was observing without a word, just a well-practiced facial pose. Marinette figured she was content to watch the two parents hash out the children’s punishments. Surely there wouldn’t be serious consequences on the first day as long as the right reprimandations were given.

“I think Lydie deserves an apology.” Alya said, plopping Nicolette onto the ground in front of her and nudging her towards the other end of the sofa.

“You need to say sorry too,” Marinette faced her daughter, a careful hand resting her shoulder,”You didn’t do the right thing by cutting her hair.”

For a moment, Marinette thought she would have to chastise her daughter when Lydie’s fist came up in rage, but they fell limply to her sides. Big, emerald eyes looked up at Marinette pitifully, full of regret.

Slowly, Lydie inched off the couch and approached Nicolette with her head bowed.

Nicolette shuffled under her mother’s careful watch, scanning Lydie almost like she didn’t believe she was looking at the same person. Her mother gave her daughter a firm, but gentle kick to the butt when she didn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry.” Nicolette said, folding her arms tightly to her chest for the third time.

“For what?” Alya prodded, a little softer.

“Putting gum in your hair.”

This time, Marinette was the one that gave a little encouraging kick.

“I’m sorry for cutting yours.”

It was quiet for a moment and the mom’s exchanged a somewhat satisfied smirk, but before anyone could say anything else, Lydie piped up again.

“You can c-cut my hair a little if you want.”

“I can?!” The brunette exclaimed.

Nicolette seemed to come to life at the idea, her scowl making way for a cheshire grin. Marinette had to stop laughter on the way out with a hand slammed over her mouth. Alya on the other hand completely lost her composure.

“Lydie! We can’t cut your hair! Honey, no, we can’t cut your hair. Nicolette, I’m serious. Yours will grow back, we can dye it a cool color and you won’t even notice. Lydie-”

“If she really wants to cut her hair, she can.” Marinette chirped, eyeing her own toddler carefully.

After some careful back and forth, it was decided that Nicolette could cut Lydie’s hair right above the gum wad and Marinette would fix it up later. Surprisingly, even Lydie seemed to perk up at the idea of getting a bob. She even refused to take back her idea once it occurred to her that short hair meant less brushing in the mornings.

The deed was done as soon as Principal Raincomprix handed Nicolette a dull set of safety scissors.

Alya was openly appalled by the idea, but after Lydie practically begged her to let Nicolette do it, she caved. The most whiplash inducing of all? The two girls were chatting away with each other like old friends, both of them coming up with intricate ways to style short hair.

The principal dismissed them both with a ‘don’t let it happen again.’ The tone of which was stern enough to make both girls somber until they were outside. Fresh sunlight sparked up a whole new slew of ideas for hair accessories and so the conversation continued.

The smile that crept up Marinette’s spine was a natural one. She loved watching Lydie making new friends. Even if they had a rocky start, she could see the way the two girls bounced off each other so well and figured a friendship was guaranteed. Lydie needed friends. She needed a place to call home. Somewhere out there had to fill that void of safety and belonging that a mother couldn’t provide and Gaberiel Agreste be damned, Paris was going to be it. Paris was going to be home again.

With time.

“So?” 

Alya’s voice cut through Marinette’s inner monologue. How were they already at the entrance?

“So?” Marinette asked, looking up at Alya with a cautious sense of curiosity bubbling up in her. “...You know that offer for tea still stands.”

“It does?”

“Yeah, it would be nice to catch up.” Marinette said, daring to let her smile grow just a smidge.

Alya didn’t respond at first, her gaze settling on her own daughter. Nicolette was seated on a bench off to the side from the school, her whole body leaning towards Lydie as they talked. Something funny must have passed between them, because giggles broke out for a hot minute. Then Alya settled on Lydie and seemed to take in her presence for the first time.

That’s when Marinette remembered everything that had happened in these past six years. It was a mountain of emotional turmoil, mistakes and contradictions, but wouldn’t it be worth retelling? She had made it this far and Marinette was still standing, so wouldn’t reliving everything make her proud of where she was now?

She hoped so, because it was either that or a can full of repressed memories that would hurt coming out. Between the two options Marinette knew which one was more likely, but she didn’t dare confirm it. Not even to herself.

Alya turned back to face Mari.

Marinette startled, for an instant she was sent back in time. Looking down at her with the most reassurance and determination one could put in an expression was Alya’s happy face.

“Catching up sounds good. We can set it up for this weekend?” Alya asked.

Air caught in Marinette’s throat as she replied a joyful,”Yes!”

“Here,” Alya whipped out her phone,”let me give you my new number.”

The two women exchanged information and went their separate ways. Both children walked alongside their moms completely oblivious to extra talk they were going to hear when they got home. Marinette didn’t mind, Lydie was content, even if she was missing a two inch lock of hair. The domestic bliss that Marinette reveled in was only heightened when Lydie started humming. She sang along and by the time they were in the bakery, Marinette had almost forgotten about the scattered piles of flour that awaited her.

Lydie did get a punishment for her behavior in the form of assisting her mother clean up cloud after cloud of white powder. She grumbled and moped, even earning herself an early bedtime with her attitude. However, as the evening calmed down and the wine was poured, Marinette again heard Lydie humming. This time it was subdued and low, like she was singing herself to sleep and Mari didn’t mind one bit.

It was the first time Lydie had sung herself a lullaby in a long time.

What a shame then, Marinette didn’t stay awake long enough to spot the dark blur dart across Parisian rooftops right outside her window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Thanks for reading! Early update, I know, but I couldn't wait to get this out! Let me know what you think or if you liked it.


	3. Don't Mind the Dreams

Nails, jagged and brittle, raked up her leg, but Marinette couldn’t scream. Her whole body was heavier than lead and unable to move. Choked gasps cut her breaths short, paired with the soot that stung at her eyes, Marinette felt like her body was being suffocated. Air couldn’t get to her lungs through the smoke, it was too thick, but like hell was she going to leave Lydie alone.

Smoke.

Marinette could have sworn she let out a puff of grey with her first gasp awake. Her hands flew to her throat and caressed the bare skin there tenderly. Another nightmare? Maybe, but that’s all it was, a bad dream.

Lydie was approaching her second weekend since starting school. The bakery cleaning was done and the walls were done, all that was left was replacing the store-front windows. Tikki was in a good mood lately, prompting the numerous flowers throughout the house to bloom regardless of season. A certain fashion brand, by the name of Agreste, hadn’t shown himself since that confrontation two weeks ago. Things were good.

Marinette could deal with nightmares.

On the way out of her bedroom, Mari caught sight of her reflection and audibly sighed. The bags under her eyes were beginning to fade, her skin was flushing with a little natural color, her shoulders out straight.

Marinette could definitely deal with nightmares. If it continued she could always see about talking to a therapist about them, but then having to explain how they started would be difficult. She couldn’t exactly tell a therapist about her training as ladybug or the countless hours Tikki and her had spent on the hunt. 

Speaking of Tikki, the little floating Kwami was already awake and sipping on a thimble of orange juice. A part of Marinette was jealous of how little Tikki had changed over the past fourteen years, but she knew better. Tikki might look the same, but she had grown closer to Marinette in ways that Mari couldn’t even fully understand. As a result their conversations were much deeper, their opinions traded evenly back and forth, and their dynamic had strengthened. Marinette was proud to call Tikki her partner.

Not her guidance, not her mentor, but her equal. Something that Tikki took just as much pride in.

“Good morning, May-May.” Tikki chirped.

“Morning, Teeks.”

Tikki chuckled, but scrunched up her nose in disdain.

“Hey,” Marinette said,”I’ll change it when you call me something other than May-May.”

“But I have to call you that! We have to do Lydie’s first words justice!” Tikki replied, swiping an aphid off of a nearby leave and munching on it.

“Hmm…” Marinette hummed,”I wonder. Say, did you start the coffee already?”

Around the counter were scattered the various supplies needed to get the coffee maker going. They weren’t in order or even opened, but it looked like there was some effort.

“Started is a generous word.” Tikki sighed.

Marinette laughed, scooping up the coffee filters and rubbing a finger along Tikki’s head in comfort. Lydie would be up soon, she had an hour and a half before school to be ready. Marinette figured she had time to throw together some pancakes and set to work on the batter when Tikki cleared her throat loudly.

That was a sign she was thinking something over and was still debating talking about it, but Marinette knew better than to pry. Tikki told her everything she needed to know plus a little. With an eternity under her belt, Marinette could understand Tikki’s need for privacy. As long as the little deity always knew Marinette was happy to listen, Marinette would never push

“I…didn’t sleep well last night.” Tikki admitted, stirring her orange juice absently with a lifted paw. Her back was to Marinette, she was looking out through the kitchen window into the living room where the sheer curtains floated in the morning breeze. Out on the windowsill a bird was sitting, perched atop one of the sturdier plants that Marinette had placed out there.

“I didn’t either, honestly.” Marinette admitted, stirring the pancake batter.

“That makes me nervous, what if we aren’t out of the woods yet, Mari?” Tikki asked with a voice full of gravel.

“Tikki, it’s just dreams.” Marinette reasoned,”There is no reason to get worried about nightmares, especially when the both of us are stressed out.”

Tikki lifted her head a little higher, glancing back at Mari with a soft smile. She abandoned her juice and floated up to kiss the corner of Marinette’s cheek.

“You’re right, May-May. I think I just needed to hear that from someone else.”

“Of course, Tikki! Besides, the two of us can take anything on for Lydie.”

“Oh Marinette,” Tikki said with an adoring sigh,”I would do anything for that girl.”

“You may be the god of creation, but you didn’t create her,” Marinette said, stuffing a pinky full of pancake batter into Tikki’s mouth. “So mind how much you are spoiling her!”

“I made the atoms that made her! I can spoil her as much as I want!” Tikki giggled, her paws flailing in protest at Mari’s outburst.

Before Marinette could retort, Tikki flew up and out of the kitchen, probably to go start rousing Lydie. Out of all the helpers to have, Tikki was probably the best one that Marinette could ask for aside from a father. A father….

No, Marinette wasn’t going to visit that subject. She was happy, Lydie was happy. She could wait until the novelty of Paris wore off a bit before she started worrying about her single parent-life. 

Two flipped pancakes later, Marinette was serving breakfast, watering plants, and getting ready for a brand new day. From the bright smile and selectively picked bright green sundress that Lydie was wearing, she was excited for her school day.

It wasn’t until they got downstairs that the day was dampened.

Sitting in the middle of the bakery floor was a grimey, dark red brick and surrounding it were glittering shards of glass. The left store-front window was completely shattered, essentially coating the small bakery in a thin layer of sharp crystal. Lydie started to take a curious step forward, but Marinette’s strong grip on her wrist practically yanked her up onto her hip. Tikki must have peeked out from Marinette’s ballerina bun because she let out a shocked gasp of her own. 

As Marinette stepped gingerly over the floor. She couldn’t help being thankful she had an appointment at the city hall today or else she would have run down the stairs barefoot. Her black heels would need to be brushed off, but at least they were protecting her and Lydie’s feet.

“Maman, why did they break the window?” Lydie asked.

“I don’t know, Mon chou,” Marinette said,”but it doesn’t matter, I was going to replace it anyway.”

Despite the worry that was collecting in Mari’s brow, she smiled as sickeningly sweetly as she could. Tikki was being restless, tugging at Mari’s hair in all the worst ways. Lydie couldn’t see that or the way Marinette’s eyelid twitched ever so slightly. 

“It’s okay? But they were mean.” Lydie said as Marinette stood outside the frame, scanning for something she could prop up in the window until they got back.

“They were, but we’ll have a new window before you know it.”

“Marinette,” Tikki whispered,”You go ahead today, I’ll stay behind and guard the house.”

Marinette glanced down at the clock and had to groan. She really didn’t have time to board up the window and take Lydie to school  _ and  _ be at city hall on time.

“Alright, just be careful,” Marinette whispered back,”You sure you can’t just fix it real quick?”

“That will attract the attention of whoever broke it, so no, sorry.” Tikki said.

“Okay,” Marinette said, wary of the few passersby that stood off in the distance. “I’ll call the Ipad if anything comes up.”

With that Tikki gave a wave and zipped back into the bakery. Lydie gave a secretive wave back to the little god. Scrunching up her nose as tight as she could and crossing her eyes, Lydie made the funniest face she could manage in an effort to amuse Tikki.

The little god shook her head, a lighter feeling in her chest as she watched her holder walk off. Slowly, she cast her attention to the offending brick still unmoved from the floor. That didn’t make her chest feel light at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Between clacking keyboards and over air conditioned offices, Marinette was officially elated to be an private business owner. Suddenly, waking up at four in the morning didn’t sound half as horrible as it used to compared to the monotony of corporate employment. 

Yes, she still had to refit the windows, order a couple more pans, and get the ingredients in stock, but she was on her way! The health inspector was scheduled to be there the day before the grand opening. It was cutting it close, but Marinette was going to make sure she was open in time for the Christmas boom.

For the first time since lunch, Marinette opened her phone. As she turned off the vibrate mode, she noticed a missed call from Lydie’s school. Had she gotten in trouble again? It hadn’t even been a month! Where did she get this mischievous streak? Because it wasn’t from her.

Marinette walked to a nearby cafe and took a seat. The outdoor veranda was mostly empty, just Mari and a little old lady with her afternoon coffee. Her high from getting her business officiated at city hall was just beginning to wane, but she still felt giddy. Maybe whatever Lydie got into wasn’t that bad so they could go for cake without it being inappropriate. 

She opened her phone and called the school back. While she listened to it ring, she ordered tea and relaxed back into her seat. The call went to voicemail, again dampening Marinette’s outlook, but it didn’t last very long once the tea arrived.

Her old mentor, Master Fu had long since instilled a love for tea in her. She wondered what he would think of the Earl Grey that she had ordered instead of his bitter green tea. Mari had figured out he was a snob when it came to his teapot and what went in it by the second lesson. 

Here she was in Paris and she hadn’t visited the massage parlor once. She would have to stop in and just reminisce sometime. Tikki could tell her stories, she knew, she might have to ask for one in the mentor’s absence. Marinette could only hope that he was happy despite his lack of memory. 

The memories he had given up to keep the miraculous box safe.

Marinette still got a chill thinking about the reality of being a guardian. She was thankful that she had gotten to keep Tikki as her kwami instead of taking on the Protection Miraculous like most guardians. Then again, hadn’t Master Fu said it would be better to pass on the box? Marinette would have to find someone to train eventually, maybe after the bakery opened up she could find an apprentice.

Her phone ringing drew Marinette back to the present. The school was returning her call.

“Dupain-Cheng speaking.”

“Afternoon, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” 

Marinette didn’t recognize the voice on the other end, it wasn’t the principal and it wasn’t Lydie’s teacher. 

“Afternoon.”

“I’m not going to beat around the bush, mademoiselle. You should come to the school as soon as possible, there has been an emergency.”

“What kind of emergency?” Marinette asked, throwing her bag over her shoulder and starting her power walk towards the school.

“It’s about your daughter, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, but no worries. The school has already gotten the police force involved, my name is Officer Vict-”

“Officer, for claiming to not be beating around the bush, you still haven’t told me what happened.”

“Your daughter has gone missing, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

The whole world crashed around Marinette in an instant. Her grip on the phone tightened. That power walk turned into a run.

“What did you just say?” Marinette whispered, unable to raise the volume in her voice between breaths.

“No one has seen her since lunch, they called us immediately when you did not answer, so rest assured she has lots of people looking for her.”

“I’ll be there in 15 minutes. I want to see security tapes when I get there.” Marinette said, hanging up.

The whole time she was sprinting through the Parisian crowd, she was just thinking to herself just how impossible this was. They hadn’t been followed from China, they couldn’t have. Even then, Lydie had never been the target of their aggression. This had to be a case of Lydie wandering off, it just had to be. Marinette wouldn’t accept anything else.

She called Tikki frantically in the midst of her running and sent her out scouting around the school. If her daughter wasn’t found within the hour, there was going to be hell to pay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were only so many different angles one could take a picture of the human body. A tilted hip there, an over the shoulder glare there, and a pursed lip for originality. Adrien didn’t envy those models he had the privilege of scrutinizing. 

Adrien had long since outgrown the soft, boyish features that the public had loved him for. His jaw cut through his pinchable cheeks now. Years of running all over Paris in his spare time filled out his shoulders, legs and arms with natural muscle. There was still a glint in his emerald eyes and his blonde hair hadn’t darkened with time, but it had been cut a tad shorter. 

Judging and training models wasn’t half as mind-numbing as sitting behind his desk and staring at Excel documents, but it wasn’t much better. Tonight would be a video game night. Between the sweaty bodies and the overdone poses, Adrien couldn’t be anymore eager to get home.

That was, until a sound filled the air that put Adrien into an automated response. Most people ran away, home, or to crowded shelters when the Akuma alarms rang out, but Adrien’s responsibility forced him to find solitude. Needless to say, it was a responsibility that Adrien hadn’t answered in over eight years.

Had his father stolen the butterfly miraculous again? Was he going against everything they had worked so hard on? God, whatever was going on, his father wasn’t going to get Adrien’s trust back if he was involved.

Once the initial instinct to hide had worn off, Adrien reevaluated. Plagg was in his upstairs office and the elevators might have shut down. He had to find an inconspicuous way to the stairwell. 

Adrien peered into the photo set leerily, a couple people still stood around unsure of what they were hearing. The whirring sound of sirens rang out through the air, unable to be ignored. The nostalgia and memories were pleasant, but the confusion outweighed everything else. 

As fast as he could, Adrien snuck up the stairs, muttering things about his keys to those that stopped to question him. The door to his office slammed open as he burst in, calling out to Plagg. The small god was already out in the open, staring up at the news broadcast with a stone-still expression. His tail wasn’t even swishing and his ears were perked up higher than Adrien had ever seen the lazy cat hold them.

“Plagg,” Adrien said,”What did you do?”

Adrien locked his office door and loosened the navy tie that had been suffocating him all day. Plagg just lifted a paw and pointed to the screen.

“I swear to all that is high and mighty, I had nothing to do with this.” 

Plagg’s serious tone and lack of movement threw Adrien for a loop. Finally, he took the initiative to look up at the television. What met him was a live broadcast.

Floating a couple of yards off the ground in a pulsating mass of gray smoke was a little girl. Her eyes were red, her cheeks tear-stained, her green sundress was disheveled and torn. Within the cloud of dust Adrien caught a fluid movement, like a silhouette of a figure maneuvering from within. It was then that Adrien saw the clawed fingers that were holding the little girl’s arms out to her side and the glowing, white eyes.

“Adrien,” Plagg said,”It wants Ladybug.”

Adrien’s eyes read the bold print text that was scrolling along the bottom,

**_UNIDENTIFIED AKUMA DEMANDS LADYBUG’S PRESENCE AT THE FOOT OF THE EIFFEL TOWER._ **

Adrien knew one thing for sure. This wasn’t an akuma.


	4. Back in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has now been beta read and edited to all hell, please forgive me if you read it before I had a chance to correct it. Was a roller coaster of whiplash, run-ons and to much going on at once. Hopefully now it is readable! Enjoy the tension and action! Lots of fun writing this chapter and look forward to unveiling every little bit of this plot that I have planned out right until the end!

The principal’s office was dead silent. Sabrina didn’t even dare type in fear of breaking the brittle patience of the woman sitting directly in front of her. She felt bad for losing Lydie and had taken the responsibility for it. The only other person that could be blamed was frankly overworked and they didn’t deserve the attention. This was inexcusable, Sabrina knew that, but she couldn’t understand Marinette’s mannerisms. 

One minute she was up the wall, demanding updates and trying to organize the search herself. The next minute she was sitting and muttering to herself in deep thought. The first one was what Sabrina was used to, but the latter was odd and intimidating.

“Can I get you a glass of water?” Sabrina asked through a throat full of gravel.

Marinette gave Sabrina an expression akin to a mother bear on the verge of committing massacre, the kind that made even an experienced principal cower. That was a definite no. 

The search effort was actively combing the school, but Sabrina already knew something was off. For some reason she felt that Marinette understood something was different, but in a way that even a mother couldn’t normally understand. Was it Mari’s still and deliberate posture? Was it the way she observed instead of becoming startled? Or was it that oddly-aged-look in her eyes? Sabrina couldn’t put a finger on it, but of course, fate wouldn’t give her the time to mull it over.

The wind shifted and Sabrina’s double doors flew open. There stood the school groundskeeper, looking very out of breath and disheveled. If he had sputtered something about ghosts, it wouldn’t have surprised either women, but instead what came out of his mouth was much more spine-chilling.

Sabrina and Marinette ran after the man, who hadn’t even bothered to introduce himself. They made it down the hall and through a gaudy corridor into the C.C.T.V. security office. The man plopped down in a swivel chair and began pressing buttons. Footage on the smaller screen directly in front of him sprang to life. His almond eyes were frantic, but not as sporadic as Marinette’s focus. She scanned every monitor to see active dodgeball matches, science experiments, and classes currently in session, but none with her little girl.

“This is the minute! I almost missed it and somehow she doesn’t show up on the corresponding videos.” The man explained, tilting the monitor towards Sabrina and Marinette. “It’s as if she just appeared in front of the exit and didn’t walk there all the way from the girls locker room.”

The two grown women watched Lydie appear on screen right in front of the main exit. Her smile was wide, and her walk, easy-going, but she talked upwards as if to someone beside her. There was nothing there save an empty space where her hand was air-born and grasped as if holding the hand of someone much taller. It didn’t seem peculiar until the door being recorded unlocked and opened itself.

“What the hell.” Sabrina whispered.

Lydie and her invisible friend walked out, the door locking behind them. After that, the image was still. It was nothing more than an empty hall leading to an unmoving and firmly locked exit.

“Is this a joke?” Sabrina asked the man.

“No ma’am! I stumbled upon it while getting everything together for the police. I swear it! I was just as shocked as you when I first saw it. I will admit I watched it about ten times before I came to get you!” The man rambled, about to go off on another tangent when Marinette slid his swivel chair away with her foot. She set herself in front of the recording.

She watched the clip once more, slowing it down and staring at the empty space. 

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I am sure there is an explanation to all this. We will find your daughter, I will call the police immediately and have them search farther fro-”

“The police can’t help.” Marinette announced,”Excuse me, I need to make a phone call.”

With that, Mari stepped out. No panic, no confusion, no anger. Marinette was exuding determination and capability; the kind that felt strangely nostalgic for both the groundskeeper and Sabrina. However, this time Sabrina swore she could _just_ put her finger on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What Marinette saw on that tape only confirmed her worst fear. The Smoke had followed them.

It wasn’t a phone call that Marinette needed to make, it was to find a certain kwami. The problem was that Tikki was tiny, no bigger than a macaroon, and was especially good about staying out of sight. When Marinette had called Tikki during her dash to the school, it had been with the intent to have her find Lydie and help direct her home. Now the intent was to regroup and find the quietest way to transform and not to be seen by Paris.

You know, real easy, simple stuff...Marinette was still trying to figure it all out in her head. 

Marinette peaked around the school, whispering Tikki’s name as loudly as she dared. Classroom after classroom, Marinette awkwardly excused herself. This went on for a while until Marinette stuck her head in the teacher’s lounge. It was empty, but the small television was running on full blast. 

From the small speakers came the familiar siren, low and foreboding. Then it cried out in the air around Marinette. Slowly, the 8 year old alarms roared to life, alerting the whole school to take shelter. Some of them whined, others crackled from years of neglect, but all of them sent adrenaline rushing through Marinette’s viens. She looked to the television screen for answers...and found them.

There, suspended in a dark cloud of soot, was her little girl. Her body was being held up like a trophy in front of the Eiffel tower. Marinette didn’t have to read the scrolling text to know what her next move was.

Damn Tikki, Marinette ran. She had never moved so fast without the suit.

Over sidewalks, past crowds, and diving between police officers, Marinette made it in record time. She could see the Eiffel tower, but standing between her and her baby was a barricade of police pushing people back and helping the mayhem to evacuate. The open park was smoggy, darts of silhouettes flew through the fog. Marinette could just make out a familiar mop of blonde hair followed by a glance of red ears.

So Rena and Chat were still at it. Marinette felt her heart swell just that little bit more, but now wasn’t the time. Somewhere amidst the smoke and fighting was Lydie. The first step was getting past the barricade.

As if on cue, a police officer gently took Mari’s upper arm and began guiding her away from the violence. “Madam, we have to leave! This way!” he said, tugging her along.

“My daughter is in there!” she screamed back, over the noise of panicked crowds and clashing weapons.

“She is safe!” The police officer replied, pointing a hand to a small glowing ball at the edge of the smog-infested battleground. “Rena and Chat Noir rounded up and shielded all civilians in the area that were to close before the big fight broke out. She is safe, come now.”

Marinette could only stare. That wasn’t a Rena Rogue or Chat Noir shield. That was Wayzz and Wayzz didn’t have an official holder which meant that Tikki had to be with him. She had brought him along, she had too.

“Madam!” The police officer began pulling more frantically, but Marinette couldn’t stand by. She couldn’t just assume her daughter was safe, she had to be sure. Marinette gave a well-meaning kick to the policeman’s knees and twisted her arm out of his grasp. Shouts followed after her as she darted towards the smoke, she could feel eyes turning to her in the confusion, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was Lydie and the burning on her earlobes.

The smoke was thick, impossible to breath through, so Marinette dropped to the ground and slid along as fast as she could. A loud bang went off right behind her, prompting her to press her body into the nearest cover: an upturned car. Visibility was nonexistent, but Mari could hear movement and not the friendly kind. Something of a whine sounded right behind Marinette, but just as she thought she’d been found, a flurry of black leather darted over top of her. A scurry went off just out of sight...followed by silence. 

Mari assumed the Smoke was playing cat and mouse with Chat and Rena, trying to tire them out. Not only had it done the same thing to her, but it had almost succeeded. She needed to act fast. Her hand went down to the cement to push herself off towards Wayzz, but it rested against cool metal. She grasped and brought the object to her face. Chat’s Baton!

Mari held onto it and made her way to the shield. Sure enough there was Lydie. She was huddled up, crying over her backpack which was clenched to her body with an iron grip.

“Lydie!” Marinette exclaimed, pushing past the barrier and into the shield. She paid no mind to the multitude of adults also taking shelter as she fussed over her daughter. Lydie could get no words, only cling and sob into her mother’s chest.

“Are you her mother?” a lady asked, her business casual outfit dusted with dirt and her hair-sprayed wig sticking up counter-clockwise. The ring on her finger and concern in her voice suggested that she too had children, so Marinette nodded. Mari was happy Lydie was safe and smiling wide without meaning too.

“Then, are you… ladybug?” the woman spoke up again, the crowd behind her leaning in. A variety of expressions dotted their faces, all of them unreadable.

Marinette’s smile dropped. Her initial response was shock and all she could mutter was a quiet,”what?” before a little green kwami floated down from the top of the shield.

“Marinette!” Wayzz shouted. His little arms and legs waving frantically around his shelled body. “Thank goodness, you are safe. Lydie was very worried and so were we!”

“Wayzz? Where is Tikki?” Marinette asked, clinging to her daughter just a smidge tighter. The sounds of fighting getting louder behind them.

“I’m afraid she took a bit of a blow freeing Lydie from the Smoke, but I said a prayer for her. She should be awake any minute!” Wayzz said, floating down to pull open Lydie’s backpack and reveal a roughed-up Tikki and half-transformed yoyo.

“That….” Marinette muttered.

Wayzz peered down at the yoyo. “Yes, she tried to create it to call you, but passed out before it was fully operational.”

“Is it partially...operational?” Marinette asked, standing up with Lydie held to her hip protectively and the other hand grasping the yoyo cautiously. She could feel the hopeful and yet accusatory eyes on her as she played with the seemingly innocent toy.

“Perhaps, but without a protective sui-”

A cry of pain went out through the battleground that Marinette could not mistake. Alya. Oh no.

That’s when the smoke cleared in a deafening gust of wind. Everyone in a 5 kilometer radius was knocked to the ground and glass shattered. Car alarms blared and screams rang out in a chorus of renewed fear. The billowing gray collected in one spot, morphing and pulsing until a shape began to evolve. Paris beheld four towering legs that ended in claws as long as a grown man. A head as long and heavy as a school bus with teeth pointed like razors. The body looked unstable as if made of liquid, but rippled with a strength that vibrated into the ground. Massive, black and intimidating, the creature opened its slobbering mouth to let out a scream simular to a broken tornado siren. 

That’s when Marinette met its eye. Even past the distance it recognized her in those pupil-less eyes, Marinette just knew. It started towards the shield, moving its legs slowly as if in pain from taking a form.

“I don’t have time.” Marinette said, setting Lydie down. Despite her daughter’s protests, Marinette stepped outside the shield, yoyo and baton in hand. “Send Tikki to me when she is awake.”

Wayzz called out after her in exhaustion, trying hard not to lose his shield’s durability amongst the chaos. He was tired and he didn’t know how many more people could come and go before the shelter just collapsed. Himself with it.

It was too late, Marinette had thrown herself into the thick of it. Somehow, Marinette’s small figure managed to lose the creature’s attention. She hid behind debris, cars, benches, anything to get a new angle without being seen. Finally, she found the figure she was looking for. Chat was keeping the beast busy while Rena stayed hidden underneath a stall, seemingly tending to some kind of wound. Marinette felt vulnerable without Tikki, but _Ladybug_ needed to get Rena out of here.

Marinette laided herself flat on the ground underneath the bench. She was just in time for the beast’s skeletal tail to come down behind her and send a couple pieces of cement airborne. Enough rubble was kicked up to send the woman into a coughing fit, but through the tears she remained quiet. Fire was choking out her lungs, she had to practically hold her breath, but Marinette managed to fashion a pulley out of the yoyo and baton.

She waited until the beast was looking the other direction and made a run for the stall. Another loud bang went off just as she reached cover and the sounds of strained fighting when on. Marinette had strung the yoyo along as she had run, leaving the bulk of it tied to the bench. The circle part of the yoyo was tied to the baton, leaving the baton to act as a handle.

“What are you doing here? Marinette?! You’re in danger!!” Rena sputtered, the blood on her lip dripping down farther with each word.

“Yeah, well, so are you!” Marinette whispered right back, she took Rena’s hand that had instinctively landed protectively on Mari’s shoulder and wrapped it around the baton. “Hold on tight.”

“What?”

Despite her confusion Rena grasped the bar firmly. Marinette flicked the silver ring on the end of her yoyo and prayed it still worked. It did.

“Wait, this is Ladybug’s-” but before Rena could finish her sentence, her and Marinette were zipping across the ground and flung past the bench like a sling-shot. They were now far enough away to make a break for it, but exceedingly winded. The cough that Mari had been holding back broke free. The distance from the destruction allowed the air that entered her lungs to be fresh and clear, but that only seemed to make it burn more.

Unluckily for this ladybug, the beast could still hear her. It turned its attention from the dancing cat in front of it to the two figures standing just outside the carnage. A bellow left its throat and it picked up the nearest car and threw it towards Marinette. 

“Look out!” Chat called, his voice cracking with panic and exhaustion. Had it been an hour? 2? He couldn’t tell anymore, but Plagg was nearing his limit and so was the boy beneath the mask. To his relief both girls jumped out of the way, but in opposite directions.

Rena zipped up onto a nearby roof and just about doubled over from the effort before she found the will to pull herself to the edge. Where was Marinette?

The fox hero looked at the tools in her grasp. That was unmistakably Chat Noir’s baton, he had lost it somewhere in the fight so it wouldn’t be surprising if Marinette had happened upon it, but the yoyo? There lied the problem, because it had to be a fake. Ladybug had retired. Alya had the note to prove it and so did Chat. How did Marinette manage to get a functional yoyo copy?

_Unless._

Alya peeked over the edge to again see Chat desperately engaging the beast, trying to back it up into the Seine. Just below her and a couple feet from all the action was Marinette. She was huddled against the car that had been thrown at them both. Her gaze was locked with the dome-shaped shield that sat at the very edge of the fight. 

When did that get there and why did it look so familiar?

Rena wanted to jump down and grab Marinette, but it was too dangerous. She couldn’t outrun the beast if she caught it’s attention, so she settled on running over towards the shield. Maybe she could patch up the bleeding then dart back into the action. The last thing she was expecting was for Lydie, Marinette’s daughter, to run up to her and demand the yoyo.

“I’m sorry?” she asked, clutching her still throbbing side.

“That belongs to my maman, you need to give it back to her! She’ll die without it!!” Lydie screamed, grabbing and yanking on the yoyo in Rena’s hand desperately. She looked to the surrounding adults in question, but they all stood off as if scared of the little girl.

“Lydie! Your mam will be fine!” came another voice, one that stirred Alya’s spirit. The fox hero looked up to see a little floating ladybug, but not the normal kind. A kwami. Ladybug’s kwami.

“Ladybug?” Rena asked, a prayer laced into those words.

“I don’t have time to explain,” the little red kwami said,”Wayzz is just about out of strength and I’m not much better. I can’t get past the shield without breaking his concentration and the shield falling down.” As if to punctuate why that was a bad idea, a chunk of cement landed on top of the pulsing green barrier sending a yelp through the crowd of people. “I need you to get that yoyo to Mari and tell her I’m stuck in here.”

Rena paused only for a minute, summoned what little bit of energy she had to turn and find Marinette again. She didn’t have to look far, Marinette was slowly sneaking her way towards the safe point. Her left eye was covered by her hand, a bit of blood trickling down her cheek. The two women locked eyes and paused.

The beast was getting closer. Chat was losing steam, his antics only infuriating the beast further. Tikki and Lydie both cried out, but Rena’s only reaction was to throw the yoyo with all her might. Marinette dove for it and caught it mid air. 

When the beast barked at her, she didn’t turn to look, instead she made a running start towards the barrier. She spun the yoyo above her head as a shield, keeping all the beast's attempts at throwing things at her useless. Chat slowed the thing, yelling at Marinette to get out of the way and tripping the creature with every step. In anger, the creature threw a chunk of earth in front of her. She was too late to turn or run around so she did what came naturally.

The yoyo darted out, wrapping around a nearby lamp-post and Marinette flew into the air. The beast didn’t stop it’s pursuit, but now had a chance to gain speed. Chat’s attention was now completely on Marinette flying through the air in a way that he had once committed to memory.

She laced the yoyo back and forth and flung herself forward. Just as the beast was opening his mouth to bite down on her, Marinette’s pointed toe passed the barrier. Tikki fused with it and a wave of pink and white magic waved up Marinette’s body.

Transforming her into Ladybug in front of a crowd of 24 people, a live-rolling news helicopter, Rena Rogue and Chat Noir.


	5. Encore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no Beta read yet! I'll probably do it Sunday since that is my day off from work. Enjoy the next chapter and bit of point of view change!

Few things in this existence held Tikki’s whole-hearted and full adoration. She loved summer, sugary snacks and blooming greenery, yes, but she didn’t adore them. That title went to three things: Plagg, her holder and any of her holder’s offspring. To her there were only precious people, not things. That’s why when her holder or holder’s children were in danger, sometimes the rules of kwami existence got bent a little.

That thought took her way back in time. When the first sorceress had first attached Tikki and the other kwamis to their jewelry they were given three main rules. This was aside from the precautions already held in place by magic, like being unable to say a holder’s name to another human. The rules that the kwamis did have the ability to break were as follows:

  1. Never disobey a direct order from your charge for risk of breaking the spell holding you to your miraculous.
  2. Always keep your magic channeled through the miraculous and as an extension, never transform unless it is specified by your holder.
  3. Stay out of sight of the public eye.



On most days, those guidelines were followed to the letter, but today was not one of those days. It all started with Marinette’s phone call.

“Tikki?” Marinette’s voice came through the tablet speaker gargled and breathy. 

“Here, what’s up, May?” Tikki asked, not even bothering to hide the concern in her voice.

“It’s Lydie, she’s missing.” There was a pause filled with the sounds of weaving crowds and pants. “She might have just gotten lost in the school, can you come help look around for her?”

Tikki felt her heart sink and already she was zipping around the living room, drawing the blinds and turning off the lights. “I’m on my way. If you find her first, take her into the main courtyard and I’ll meet up with you there.”

Determination fueled Tikki’s every move. She didn’t have to say anything else and neither did Marinette. The Ipad was abandoned on the couch and Tikki was beelining for the window when a sudden chill washed over her.

It was more than a feeling, it was a premonition. Something was dreadfully wrong and even if it had nothing to do with Lydie, something big was coming. It was the change in the air, the sudden impulse of energy and just the way Tikki’s magic settled on her paws. Even though it was to late to warn Marinette, Tikki had a feeling that the woman already knew. Regardless of whether she realized her instinct for it or not, Marinette was prepping for the worst. Why else would she have called Tikki out of hiding?

That thought made Tikki fall back into the apartment a little farther and stare down at the floor. If something big was coming, did that mean Ladybug needed to come out of retirement? Mari still wore the earrings, but she hadn’t transformed in the public eye in so long. Could Marinette handle it?

Tikki shivered. Could Lydie handle it?

As if on reflex, Tikki’s eyes fell on the box in the far corner of the room. It was still covered in it’s satin cloth. The dust underneath was most likely thick enough to coat the whole room over, but Tikki knew that none of its contents were broken. If anything, the other miraculous' would be itching to help.

And a little bit of help was just what Ladybug would need.

Tikki darted over and threw the satin aside. She lingered on the red and black lacquer jewelry box for a split second before the urgency of the situation returned to her. Tikki pushed the top button. She waited for all the various drawers and hatches to open before she dove in the main opening where the button had sunk in. 

Once inside, the infinite space of the kwami pocket greeted her, filled with even more trinkets and colors then last she visited. Waves of kwamis floated down to surround her all at once.

“Tikki! What a nice surprise!” Hissed Sass, the snake kwami. 

“Are you okay, friend?” asked another kwami.

“I’m not okay, my holder and her baby need help, I am afraid they are in grave danger. Would one of you be willing to come out freely and help?” Tikki asked, her little tail twitching wildly.

“Tikki, you know the rules as well as we do.” Longg stated, his dragon horns vibrating with emotion.

“It is dangerous,” snorked Daizzi,”Our magic is weak without a holder to help us conduit it.” His pig ears were flat against his head, Fluff rested a paw on his shoulder in comfort. Her nose twitched and she nodded along with everything he said, her ears flopping comically.

“I know it is dangerous, that’s why I’m asking.” Tikki said,”Something bigger is out there right now and I would really appreciate a volunteer….”

The silence was deafening, not a single kwami raised a hand in help. Most of them hung their heads and backed away. That was until a stern voice raised above the pregnant tension.

“Is it something that Ladybug and Chat Noir could not handle alone?” Wayzz asked.

He was seated on top of a cushion, his legs crossed and his forehead wrinkled in thought. The former Guardian kwami somehow showed age in a way that none of the other kwami’s could, through his words. Wayzz had met Marinette and even briefly met Lydie while she was still in her mother’s womb. This gave Tikki hope.

“I don’t believe so Wayzz. This presence is heavier than Hawk Moth ever was. I understand it is a lot to ask-”

“Say no more.” Wayzz floated down and took Tikki’s paw with a smile. “Marinette allowed my master to retire peacefully all while taking on his burden. I can help this once.”

“But Wayzz! You could break your bond with your miraculous!” a voice called out, though Tikki nor Wayzz could place with frantic kwami it came from.

“Then I will only intervene if truly needed and even then I will be exceptionally careful.”

The kwami’s shared disapproving looks, but no one could dispute Wayzz’s personal decision. They called a few more words of anger and warning after the two, but it all fell on deaf ears. 

By the time Tikki and Wayzz were buzzing over the rooftops, Tikki could swear she was being suffocated. The air was more than just heavy, it was hot and claustrophobic. The weird thing was the closer they got to the school, the lighter everything felt. Sure enough, when Tikki floated aimlessly far above the school main hall, she could sense nothing. Not even Marinette was on her raider despite Tikki knowing she was inside by now.

“Something is not right.” Tikki looked from horizon to horizon in desperation, then to Wayzz.

“Perhaps you are out of practice?” Wayzz suggested.

“Practice for what?! I’m sorry, but I know these girls and I know Paris. This isn’t where we need to be.” Tikki stated, erratically zipping around.

“Follow your gut, Tikki.” Wayzz said, this time with much more confidence. Tikki gave him a smile and took a deep breath. 

She hesitated, but eventually found herself leading Wayzz deeper into the suffocating atmosphere. Whatever was wrong had to be causing this stifling block in energy, Tikki was sure of it. The Eiffel Tower greeted the two kwamis, it would have cheered Tikki up if it wasn’t for the grayish mist that she saw forming at the bottom.

“Wayzz, it’s the Smoke!” Tikki exclaimed, picking up the pace. “I knew my dreams were a bad sign.” 

“It followed you all the way from China?!” Wayzz exclaimed over the growing noise below them.

“It had too and I will bet you it has Lydie,” Tikki replied, trying desperately to located the aforementioned little girl. 

Both kwami’s flew right into the mist. Neither could sense a being so much as a displacement of negative energy, the kind that sucked your spark right out of your soul. They scanned the ground and surveyed the slowly dispersing crowd, but saw no Lydie.

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out above them.

“Let me go, put me down!!” Lydie screamed.

Tears ran down her cheeks as an invisible force seemed to pick her up and dangle her body over the railing. Tikki gasped and made for the toddler, but the mist that had been previously swirling lazily at the Eiffel tower’s feet took flight. It punched past Tikki with enough strength to wind her and encased the writhing Lydie. Her feet began kicking, her shoes falling off in the process.

The public began to really notice. The odd fog really came to life as the murmurs and screams sounded. Slowly, the cloud of black moved forward until Lydie was suspended over empty ground. 

“Bring Ladybug.” came the faltering declaration. It was a disembodied voice that boomed and grated on Paris’ ears and caught the attention of every soul within earshot. 

The public chaos kicked into high gear.

Wayzz and Tikki floated up closer and spoke almost in unison, “What?”

“Bring Ladybug or daughter die.”

Tikki sprung into action with a war cry, throwing herself at the Smoke and letting out an irrational amount of magic. Wayzz could only soften Lydie’s fall with a strategically placed barrier that slid the girl to the ground, but Tikki was still at arms with the Smoke. She held up her arms, emitting a bright pink light into the collection of darkness. It became too far too soon and the kwami got shot across the park.

Wayzz took his turn to act, thankful that he had come along after all. With coaxing and a couple small placements of shields, Wayzz got Lydie to the other side of the space right before the street. The Shadow was spitting darts of black magic at them the entire way, but seemed unable to move much faster than molasses. 

There was Tikki laying on the concrete abnormally pale and unconscious. Lydie picked her up and held her delicately to her heart.

“Turtle?” Lydie said, turning to Wayzz.

“Wayzz is my name, Tikki asked me to help.” he said, slowly building up a shield around the little girl.

“Will she be okay?” Lydie asked with her fingers opening slightly so Wayzz could see Tikki’s sleeping face. Her fingers were coated in soot, her knees were bruised from running and tripping so far from the smoke. The tremble in her motions as she fell to the ground told Wayzz that she was terrified, but her voice was remarkably steady.

“She will be, Lydie,” Wayzz said,”I promise.”

“Sweetheart?” a new voice joined the ruckus. “We need to get you to safety, come here!”

Wayzz turned to see a handful of people inching towards Lydie despite the projectiles landing against his magic not a yard away. It was all adults and none of them seemed to notice him yet, even though they stared in awe at the pulse green shield he was building up.

Lydie looked from the crowd to Wayzz, but suddenly her face paled.

“Turtle!!” Lydie pointed in terror beyond the shield.

Wayzz turned in time to see a house-sized piece of asphalt flying in their direction. He put out a big wave of energy, using every inch of his concentration to create a bloom of barriers around them. The impassable green glow surrounded Lydie and the small crowds just in time to protect them from the shattering concrete.

A large sigh of exhaustion left Wayzz, one that was mirrored by Tikki soon after. The kwami darted over, hiding behind Lydie’s should from the prying eyes.

“Tikki?” Lydie whispered with hope.

“We need… to call m-mari….” Tikki said, slowly sitting herself up.

“You took a heavy hit, friend.” Wayzz reminded her.

“Mari doesn’t k-know.” Tikki refuted, slowly gathering her magic in front of her. She was in pain, tired and sore, but she had to contact Marinette and the only way to do that now was through the yo-yo.

“We can use someone’s cell phone,” Wayzz reasoned,”You are going to exhaust yourself!”

“Too…” Tikki wheezed through the concentration, “slow….”

The yo-yo materialized, but as Tikki went to bless it, her figure slumped and she fell into a deep sleep. It was sitting there in Lydie’s hands with a working string, but little else.

“Tikki?” Lydie sobbed. Wayzz could only comfort the crying girl. Another woman came up and began hugging and holding Lydie to her protectively. The noise had picked up and the Smoke was on the move.

It had dispersed itself in an effort to reach Lydie faster, but something or someone was holding it back. Wayzz saw her for a split second, Rena Rouge and smiled. So Trixx and Alya were still together like Ladybug had wanted in her absence. Alya was taller and her tails had gotten fuller, but the bright red flute wielded in her hands was just as deadly. Then came the second breath of fresh air: a blur of black leather. The cat ears had disappeared and the claws had gotten a lot longer, but it was unmistakablely Chat Noir in all his boyish glory.

Minutes passed and the Smoke got thicker. The negative energy was pressing in on the barrier and Wayzz had to start running from spot to spot patching up his magic. The lady trying to watch over Lydie saw the yo-yo clenched in her hands along with the small “doll” she possessed. First it was a whisper, then a question.

“Is that your toy, dear?” the woman asked, her eyelids fluttering innocent.

“No!” Lydie spit back through tears,”It’s my maman’s and you can’t have it!!’

The woman was taken aback and stepped into the huddled crowd as if she had been burned. The confusion in her expression slowly spread followed by more murmuring and a collective unsureness.

That’s when a very disheveled and shoeless Marinette slid past the barrier. She scooped Lydie up in her arms, conversed with Wayzz, took the yo-yo and got right back out into the fight. The crowd was growing even more restless and Lydie was now hysterical.

Tikki sensed Lydie’s distress as well as Marinette’s closeness. Her eyes opened and she went to chase after her holder, but instead slammed herself head first into Wayzz’s magic. Wayzz audibly groaned in pain at Tikki’s attempt and a silent communication passed between the two kwami’s.

“It’s time for an encore isn’t it?” Tikki asked with a bittersweet smile, trying not to acknowledge the gawking onlookers. They were throwing questions, but she pretended not to hear a single one over the destruction banging and thudding a couple feet away.

“I think it is, Tikki,” Wayzz said,”and soon.”

By the time Rena made it inside Wayzz’s shield, threw Mari the yo-yo and Marinette had gotten her toe past the green magic, Tikki was ready.

How long has it been? When was the last time I had an audience? Did the adrenaline always give me such an addictive headache? I couldn’t remember, but I could feel a sense of nostalgia. My hands already knew where to throw the yo-yo by heart. My feet could move in muscle memory to balance my weight in the air and push me in the right directions.

But I didn’t have time to bath in the euphoria of being me and being home. There were too many weak kwamis, sore bones and shocked onlookers.

I pulled in the string on the yo-yo and threw it. This was not the time for subtlety or slow victory. I needed to cleanse this Smoke beast now.

The cord wrapped around the head and then pierced through the incorporeal body, breaking up the form into clouds of black. It’s thick legs began to shake and swipe at me. All I could do was just dodge. I tugged the yo-yo tight and said a silent prayer to Tikki and for myself.

“Purify!”

The magic started in my shoulders, but shot down my arms and through the string hard enough to give me spiritual whiplash. To say it hurt was an understatement. Having a passenger plane run into me probably would have felt better, and I was losing my footing.

Suddenly, I was engulfed in cedar and lilac. A strong chest was pressing into my back and a pair of legs were reinforcing my own. I didn’t have to look behind me, I knew who was keeping me upright. 

The pink glow and white flutter of butterflies overtook the smog and breath by breath the filth dissipated. The minute the last butterfly of cleansing reabsorbed into the cord, the yo-yo fell limp and me with it. I looked up.

Total carnage.

The asphalt was shredder. Totaled cars and pieces of buildings laid scattered about like dust. Sparks were spritzing from the tops of the streetlights where the bulbs had been burst. Glass was littered around worse than any confetti I had ever seen.

I didn’t hear the first few warnings, because the second I realized Tikki was beeping I had already felt the wash of magic starting in my toes. It crawled up my body reluctantly and with it a brand new feeling of fatigue. Tikki landed in my lap with defeat and somehow Lydie appeared there soon after. 

I discarded the strong arms that were sitting me up and grabbed my daughter with a vice grip. I did it. Lydie was safe. Paris was safe. The Smoke was gone.

 _For now_ , I thought with a sob.


	6. Rushing Rivers

Was this really Ladybug? Was Marinette…? The disappearing act and retiring, was it all a ruse? What the fuck just happened?!

“...Ma,” the little bundle whimpered into Marinette’s chest. The dust and soot that had been airborne in the fight settled on Marinette. She was covered from head to toe in dirt, barefoot, slouched and shaking. Chat could only stare. He could see the glimpses of ocean blue eyes, the delicate fingers threaded with muscle and the exhaustion laced limbs. All so familiar, but yet so far away. Could he really trust what he was seeing?

Movement to Chat’s left pulled him out of his stupor. It was Rena Rouge running back and forth around Marinette and Chat. She was pushing back on the crowd, exclaiming pleas of “Give them space” and “Back up.” It was all in vain as the curious public pushed in closer and closer. Even the far off whistles of police officers trying to weave to the front of the masses fell on deaf ears. Marinette and the little girl, her daughter, Chat corrected himself, were surrounded.

This wasn’t good.

Chat took action, throwing himself across the ground to Marinette and picking up both girls in one swoop. Neither Marinette nor the girl reacted to the wind whipping past them, instead they curled into each other and black leather. It was warm, safe and moving farther and farther away from the noise.

Marinette couldn’t take it anymore and went limp. Chat noticed the change in weight, having to stop and set Mari on the roof. Lydie tossed her head up and scanned her mother frantically. Her own cheeks were streaked with grime and hot, terrified tears.

“Maman! Maman!” the girl started screaming. One of her hands was holding her mother’s head up, the other was wrapped tightly around what looked like a very unconscious kwami.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Chat comforted, putting a hand on her head,”it’s gonna be okay, what’s your name?”

Big green eyes looked up at him, crystal clear and glossy. The dark hair that was originally pampered and styled was no more than a lifeless mop on top of her head. It shone undertones of blue where it was wet with tears. Her hands folded around her mothers neck. Frazzled eyes scrutinized Chat’s every zipper and buckle.

“Come on now, I’m a friend, I swear,” Chat continued, backing off a little and extending a hand,”I want to help your mom.”

“You can help her?” the girl whispered, peeking up.

Chat nodded.

“I’m Lydie.”

“Nice to meet you, Lydie.” Chat stepped a little closer and pressed a pair of fingers on Marinette’s pulse. It was strong, a little too strong, but that was better than faint. Lydie didn’t take her eyes off her mother. “I’m Chat Noir, I’m kinda like a fancy police man.”

“I know who you are.” Lydie whispered.

“Oh?”

“Mommy told me you were her ‘partner.’” Lydie made quotation marks on that last word. “You can help her now? Should we go get a doctor?”

“No, no, I don’t think so.” Chat said, from his experience modern doctors couldn’t help much with miraculous related injuries. “I think we should go rest and clean up a little.”

“Maman too?”

“Maman too.” Chat smiled softly at the shivering girl.

“And Tikki too?”

“And Tikki.”

Lydie, seemingly satisfied with his answers, laid back into her mother quietly while Chat continued to check Marinette over. No bleeding or broken bones and no bruises that he could see. That was good. Now it was just getting out of the public eye, but how? Maybe Sabine and Tom could help. Marinette’s parent’s bakery was just around the corner, but it wouldn’t take long for the inquisitive public to figure out where Ladybug lived.

_Ladybug._

Chat looked down at the slumped figure in front of him and sighed. It didn’t feel real. Not yet at least.

With gentle strength, Chat eased Marinette and Lydie back into his arms. Chat tried to enter through one of the upper floors, but every single one was locked tight. He landed in front of the bakery door as discreetly as he could only to see a large gaping hole where glass should be. Glass crunched underfoot as he let himself in through the shattered window.

Helped Lydie down in an attempt to take some weight off his shoulders. Normally, holding two people was nothing, but his fatigue from the fight was rearing its head through the smog of adrenaline. Lydie only protested until Chat took her hand in his. Together they went up the stairs into the apartment and locked the door firmly behind them.

Chat took a breath. No Sabine or Tom. So much for that idea.

Marinette began to groan. Chat quickly reacted by tenderly placing her on the nearby couch. Her eyes shot open, but couldn’t focus on anything.

“Lydie?” Chat’s attention whipped around to Tikki, still grasped tightly in Lydie’s fist. “Lydie, are you okay?”

“I’m okay, but you are hurt.” Lydie sputtered, fresh tears lining her face.

“Oh, lovebug, I’m okay!” Tikki strained in a joyful voice, rubbing her little head with her right paw. “Just a bit of a headache and hungry.”

“I can fix hunger, you liked sugar, right?” Chat asked, eager to help. Tikki looked up and around with a start, but replied with short instructions on where to find food. A couple bites into the sponge cake later, Tikki was at least somewhat refreshed. “We need a little help here, where are Tom and Sabine?”

“Mimi and Papa are dead,” Lydie declared with a furrow in her brow. The abruptness in the previously soft-spoken child threw Chat off for a second. The information he received put him into another state of stunned silence. Tikki interjected. She floated up slowly, cake still in hand, into Lydie’s face.

“Why don’t you go pack a sleepover bag, Lydie?” Tikki suggested.

“I don’t want to have a sleepover,” the little girl sobbed,”What are you even talking about?”

“Now, Lydie,” Tikki scolded,”I’ll be up there to help you, but I need you to go make a sleepover bag. Maman will help you as soon as she can.”

Lydie looked at her mother, still blinking and rubbing at her head. It was as if Marinette could neither hear nor see what was going on, just laying there, weak and tired. Lydie whispered one more word of concern for Mari, before finally sulking away under Tikki’s firm gaze. Chat could only observe.

“Sorry,” Tikki said, sitting down on the arm rest at Marinette’s head,”but she is right to a degree. Tom died in a car crash about six months ago, it put Sabine in a coma. It’s still kinda… sensitive.” Chat nodded in understanding, processing the information only now that he was hearing Tikki talk through it. He remained unmoved, sat on the ground in front of the couch leaning against the coffee table. So he was on his own. “It’s good to see you, Chat.” Tikki continued,”And Marinette will be happy to see you too once she’s rested up and had a little time to… work things out.”

“So she just needs rest? Is she hurt badly?” Chat asked.

“Kinda yes, kinda no.” Tikki sighed, taking another desperately needed bite of food,”it’s complicated, but the simple cure is sleep.” Tikki paused and stretched her legs. “For both of us.”

“Oh. My. God.” Chat jumped. “My head is going to kill me.” Marinette whispered as if the action of speaking was forbidden. Slowly, she slid her elbows underneath her to push up, but Chat pressed a hand to her shoulder.

“Easy,” Chat murmured,”You need to take-”

“Lydie, where is-Ly-” Marinette’s gaze finally met Chat’s and for a moment she was back on the roofs of Paris chasing a black leather tail towards main street. But just a moment. “My daughter, Chat, is she okay?” Mari leaned forward placing a hand over Chat’s.

“She’s fine.” Chat said, a bittersweet smile crawling up his expression. He had so many questions and fears. Oh god, this was Marinette. How old was Lydie? Was it possible that he-?

“I sent her upstairs to pack a bag.” Tikki stated.

“We can’t stay here.” Marinette breathed.

“That’s what I figured.”

There was silence, but if Mari had been thinking any louder it could have broken the rest of the windows she owned. Tikki could sense personal exhaustion better than anyone and Marinette was on the breaking point, but she couldn’t tell her that. It would just speed up the inevitable fainting spell that was coming.

“The Smoke fucking followed us, we’re gonna have to disappear again. That means more motels, convenience store dinners and changing cities every other-Tikki, how are we gonna do thi-”

“Now, hold on a minute,” Chat interjected,”we have a minute as it were and I would like to know what’s going on. That thing in the square is following you? Is that why you left?”

Marinette went stone-still, boring into Chat’s green iris’ with a hopelessness that even chilled Plagg from deep within the magic. Tikki cleared her throat and excused herself, muttering about checking up on Lydie. A single tear fell from Marinette’s eye, not for any specific emotion, just the overabundance of it all. Between the headache, sore back, and terrifying situation, this was nowhere near what she pictured their reunion looking like.

“No, no that’s not why I left.” Marinette sighed, laying a hand over her mouth as if to stop talking. Chat just sat back, he recognized the tone in her voice. He was about to hear a lot more, whether he wanted to or not.

“I left...well, I left on the same day that everything happened. I didn’t have a lot of warning, that’s why I-”

Marinette stopped and peered over to Chat for only a second, then back to the ceiling with a sigh. Her mind was made up.

“So I got pregnant with Lydie like five weeks before I left. When I tried to tell her dad he just…was constantly unavailable. Text message? Unread. Phone call? Straight to voicemail. I even called his dad, who I was petrified of at the time, only to be told he wasn’t interested in ‘unproductive activities or friends.’ It was humiliating. Finally, I told my parents and oh god...oh god!” Marinette put her hands over her eyes,”I’m reliving the embarrassment.”

“Marinette.” Chat whispered, his voice a little rough.

“No! No, it’s okay. Telling my parents was just hard, but they convinced me to go to his house and try to talk to him. We were going to go together, but I really wanted to talk to him by himself. I wanted to spare him the whole my mom, dad and his dad there to hear that he was a dad right out of high school. So I got inside, got as far as the foyer and that’s when it all just kinda blew up. He was there with his dad, but his dad sent him away. He saw me and even waved as he left, but wouldn’t look me in the eye. I tried to follow him, I tried to convince his dad just to let me talk to him for one minute, but nothing was working.” Marinette sighed again. Chat couldn’t breath. “I got desperate. When they were kicking me out I just screamed it. I just screamed that I was pregnant and it was his. You would not believe how it echoed, I think the neighbors heard, keeping in mind there is a lot of space be-” Marinette stopped, closed her eyes and took one more breath. “His dad immediately threatened me, my parents, the bakery, and even Lydie. Said he was going to have me kidnapped and force an abortion and all these other things that a 18 year old has no business hearing…. Sooooooo, I went home. This whole thing of course mortified my parents and they called his dad. I don’t know how, but they worked out some kind of deal where he wouldn’t kidnap me. We had to leave Paris. That. Night.”

Marinette glanced over at Chat. He was frozen in place, staring at Marinette with dead eyes. A curse left his lips, but somehow without moving them.

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Marinette chuckled, then groaned.

“Hurting?” Chat asked, genuinely concerned.

“Well, yes, but also just thinking about everything is a tad depressing.”

With that confirmation, a pregnant quiet settled on the room. For some reason, despite the cleaning and effort she had poured into the place, Mari’s home felt just as empty as the day she walked back into it. 

Chat, no, the man underneath the suit, was staring straight through the wall. If his memory served him right, five weeks before Marinette left was senior prom. At senior prom he had been feeling lonely and unloved. His loneliness had spurred him into asking a specific girl that looked a lot like ladybug to dance, but that had escalated. Goddamn it, it had escalated so quickly that Adrien hadn’t the courage to stop it, but Chat had the balls to keep on. And keep on he had, right up until the morning sun had woken him up in a pink loft. 

He had run home so fast afterwards that the idea of consequences hadn’t occurred to him. When he had lied to his father about passing out at Nino’s, he had thought he had avoided the worst of consequences. The six month grounding with no phone, no school, and the guilt of feeling like he had used a friend to scratch an itch was bad. However, it was nowhere near what Marinette must have gone through. Didn’t Tikki just say her parents were in a car crash? Good god, wasn’t this woman supposed to be lady luck?

It all fit, but….

“Marinette?” Chat asked through a ton of sand in his voice box.

“Hm?” Mari sounded half asleep.

“What’s the fathers name?” Chat’s voice cracked.

“Oh, sacrebleu.”

“Marinette.” Chat went up an octave.

“Chat, it was like six years ago.” Mari muttered, sounding more tired by the minute. “I appreciate the sentiment but-”

Chat lost composure, springing up to put a hand on Mari’s arm. His eyes were wide to match his rapid-firing nerves. Worst of all was the high-pitched sounds that came out of him between words.

“Was it Adrien?”

“What?! How did you-”

In that moment, a pin could have dropped and shattered eardrums. As the realization made its way through Marinette’s mind, the air went from cold, to a fiery anger.

“You! I didn’t tell anyone about that fucking night!! You’re Adrien, holy shit, no way.”

“So I am?” Chat was sure his legs would have given out if he wasn’t already on the ground.

“The father?! Holy fuck, I can’t believe this, are you really Adrien?!” Marinette sat up, scanning Chat up and down. In the pain of all, Plagg came to the rescue, dropping the facade. The armor fell in a mix of grey and green magic only to drop a small bundle of already asleep black fur. If there wasn’t so much fueled tension in the air, Plagg’s loud snores would have been obnoxious. 

Adrien sat there under Marinette’s unbelieving gaze in a lopsided button up, undone tied, and religiously pressed khakis. For some reason he had never felt so unpresentable.

“I had no idea.” Adrien said firmly, mostly to himself.

“Bull. Shit.” Marinette retorted, falling back into the sofa out of pure exhortation. Her eyes were ablaze, but equally curtained in confusion.

“Maman?”


End file.
